Protection
by allthingsnerd
Summary: A companion piece to "Yessir."
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Apparently my brain isn't done with this particular thread/story-line/plot thingy. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Firefly.**

It was the end of Alexis Castle's last day at the precinct and she was on her way home. She was heading to school within in the next two weeks and she needed to wrap things up, finish packing and move in to her dorm. She would not be able to work at the precinct until the next summer due to the distance and her full load of classes and extracirriculars.

As with most days, Alexis did not drive home with her father and instead navigated the streets of New York to get home on her own. She wasn't worried, she knew where not to go, and how to look out for herself, but this night she felt a bit uneasy. She shook it off though, she was in the parking lot of the police station - nothing would happen to her here, right?

Wrong. Alexis slung her bag over her shoulder and with a sweeping gaze over the lot, started forward. The next few moments were a blur as a man twice her size tackled her from behind, covering her mouth and holding a knife to her side.

His putrid breath washed over her as he growled in her ear, "Walk. Don't struggle. Don't scream. You scream, I kill you, got it?"

Wide-eyed, Alexis nodded, trembling as fear washed over her in waves. She wanted to fight back but the knowledge of what this man would do to her if she did held her hostage. Using her quick thinking, Alexis struggled to think of a way to let her dad, Beckett, somebody, _anybody_, know what was happening. She attempted to reach her phone without the man noticing, but couldn't.

He came to an abrupt halt, pressing the knife harder into her side.

"Now what do you think you're doing? No phones, no messages, nothing. Or I kill you. You don't want your daddy and his friends finding your body, do ya, girlie?"

Alexis shook her head and continued to walk when he prodded her. What was she going to do? She prayed that someone would notice something or for any sort of miracle. Tears gathered in her eyes; this wasn't how this was supposed to go!

As they rounded a corner, her attacker had his head turned; checking behind them to make sure no one was following. He missed the silhouette of a large man in front of them, waiting, until it was too late. The newcomer yanked the man's knife-holding hand away from Alexis while pulling her behind him with his other arm. He pressed on the other man's wrist until he dropped the knife. He swung, catching the man in the jaw. Her attacker fell to the ground, unconscious, not even having had a chance to fight back.

"You all right, kid?"

Alexis nodded; her mind racing and her body going into shock. He looked at her face and also nodded, before bending over and slinging the man over his shoulder.

"Good. Grab the knife and follow me."

Alexis gingerly picked up the knife and walked behind the man as he led them back into the precinct. As fear coursed through her still, she constantly turned and swiveled her head, as though to make sure she was out of danger. The man led them to the place where her father and his 'team' were still trading theories over their current case. Richard Castle glanced up to see Detective Slaughter with an unconscious man over his shoulder walking with a purpose towards him with his pale-faced daughter trailing behind him, a knife clutched in her hands.

"Slaughter? Alexis?" Castle made a beeline for his daughter, enveloping her in his arms and gently taking the knife out of her hand as the three detectives gathered around the body Slaughter had just dropped on the floor. They all looked at the detective questioningly.

"He ain't dead, just out of it. Scumbag grabbed 'er from behind and held a knife on her. I got the drop on him though." As he spoke, his eyes never wavered from his captain's.

Castle nodded curtly, "Thank you Slaughter."

The man grunted and walked away as Castle turned to the others. "I'm going to take Alexis home, we'd like to press charges." He set the knife down on the desk.

"Of course, bro. We'll get statements later. He's unconscious as it is, we'll let him sleep it off in a cell for now."

"Thanks, Espo. I may or may not be here tomorrow."

"We understand Castle, take Alexis home, we've got this."

With one last withering glance at the man he so desperately wanted to destroy, Castle turned to walk away with Alexis tucked under his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Two Days Later-**

It was evening when Castle entered the 12th for the first time since his daughter was attacked. After rest and comfort and her father buying her the best mace he could find for her, she was doing much better. Not many people were around as he stormed into the holding cell where the man who attacked his daughter was still waiting.

The former captain gripped the man by his collar and held him against the wall, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Now, I don't know who you are or what you think gives you the right to attack my daughter, but you should consider yourself _very_ lucky I don't put a bullet in you, or worse, right now."

Mal shoved the man into the wall again, "You go near my daughter again, and I will end you – slowly and painfully. Understand?"

The man looked at Mal's furious face and slowly nodded.

Castle dropped the man with a punch to the gut, straightened his jacket and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him. As he walked away, the man crawled to the door and sticking out his arm between two of the bars, called out.

"Hey."

Castle stopped, but did not turn.

"You've lost your touch old man. You don't scare me…" He paused,

"…Captain."

Castle stiffened but otherwise did not acknowledge the other man. Mind racing and wondering what this new development meant, he left the jail.


End file.
